


Crackling Fire

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Christmas, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that Peter heard was the crackling fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackling Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580586) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



> For the advent prompt "Crackling"

The first thing that Peter heard was the crackling fire, and he tried to relax his tense muscles. Glancing around confirmed what the sputtering fire had told him; he was at home, snug on the couch with his leg elevated and his crutches on the floor beside him. Neal was across the room in the recliner, the white neck brace contrasting starkly with the dark green blanket (a Mrs. Mitchel original). Satchmo was sprawled on the rug between them while El did something - cooked, probably - in the kitchen.

They weren't in the Taurus, sandwiched against an abandoned warehouse. They weren't in the hospital with the constant background of beeping machines and distant voices. They were home. 

Peter snuggled beneath his own knit blanket and closed his eyes, but in the darkness he was instantly back in the Taurus: cold, hurting, pinned, unable to get Neal to wake up. Peter quickly opened his eyes again.

No harm in watching the fire for a little longer, right?


End file.
